1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engagement structure of a fan, in particular, to an engagement structure capable of facilitating the assembling of the fan with a heat dissipation plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, bolts are usually used to fix a fan onto a heat dissipation plate, as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, four holes 101 are formed on the fan 100. When assembling the fan 100 with the heat dissipation plate 200, four bolts 300 are screwed to the holes or slots (not shown) of the heat dissipation plate 200 through the four holes 101.
In the assembling method of the above-mentioned structure, since bolts are used, some tool, such as a screwdriver or similar device, is needed to facilitate the assembling. Therefore, the assembling costs are high and the method is not advantageous to a manufacturer. Furthermore, the structure cannot be easily disassembled and the method is not advantageous to the manufacturer and the user.